Who is the best?
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: - What is your problem? We have to go!-, he whispered to his companion, trying to force him to walk. - Look- was all the other said, without even glancing at him. [AU, inspired by otpprompts]


**Who is the best?**

Despite his previous reluctance, Innes was happy to be in Frelia again; it was nice be at home, even for someone who was a criminal, like him.

\- Mmh... so, this is the capital. Interesting, it's actually the same as Renais, I expected to be like something entirely different-, a voice behind him said.

Innes tuned his head to glare at a young man with strange blue hair; he looked the same age as the other, but he was a little taller. However, he was too busy to look around to notice Innes' eyes on him.

\- I have no idea about what you expected, but this is it, Ephraim-, he said, - and now let's find a safe place, it's too hot and I'm dying with this cape-.

\- Since you're more familiar with the streets, here, lead the way-, the other replied as he followed his companion.

* * *

The story of how the two of them, the most wanted criminal duo, met it's a very peculiar one; they had literally found each other by chance.

Innes had dared to steal from the wrong place and he was chased by some guards; they had cornered him so he had had no choice but to fight. He had managed to kill someone, but the bow is more efficient on the long distances, against the guards' spears, it didn't stand a chance.

It was when the young man had thought that eventually he had found death, he had been saved.

Ephraim was his name, he was a criminal too.

From that moment Innes had decided to follow him, not because of gratitude or anything like that, but to prove that he was stronger than him and that he hadn't needed to be saved.

Ephraim, on the other hand, didn't mind having him around: not only he had demonstrated to be useful in many situations, but he also amused him. Yes, there was something, in his behaviour, that really amused Ephraim to the point that he had indulged him with that sort of rivalry between them, even if he had never taken it too seriously.

* * *

None of them remembered why they kissed the first time; they were arguing about something stupid, as always. Ephraim had teased Innes and the other had said something harsh to reply, none of them expecting that they would wake up, the next morning, naked on the same bed.

They tried to act like nothing had happened, however the night came and they repeated what they had done during the previous day until kissing and making love became a habit.

Of course that didn't mean that they had stopped bickering or competing -in fact Innes was still fixated that he had to surpass Ephraim in every way possible- but things were more interesting since sometimes they took their rivalry even in bed, with surprising results.

* * *

Fortunately the streets they were walking through were almost desert apart for some group of kids playing together not minding the passage of the two strangers.

Suddenly Ephraim stopped; Innes, not hearing the sound of his footsteps anymore, turned back, fearing that they had been found. However there wasn't any sign of trouble.

\- What is your problem? We have to go!-, he whispered to his companion, trying to force him to walk.

\- Look- was all the other said, without even glancing at him.

\- What should I... oh-, Innes said.

On the wall they were facing there were their wanted posters. Their painted faces were almost the same as their real one but they were deformed in some strange expression, probably to make them look more threatening.

However, that surely wasn't what drew Ephraim's attention, no, it was...

\- Are you mad because my bounty is higher than yours?-, Innes asked, amused.

\- I just don't understand why yours should be higher than mine-, the other stated.

\- They just know who is the real leader, here-, the criminal said, shrugging.

\- And what have you done to deserve this?-, Ephraim asked, - I'm stronger than you-.

\- Even if it was true, which I highly doubt, I'm smarter. I'm the one who comes up with plans-, Innes replied, smirking.

\- But I'm better looking than you-, the other commented, victorious.

That sort of game was starting to annoy Innes. Not only they were risking to be found if they remained there, but he didn't even know how to reply to that last statement since, much to his disgust, he couldn't deny that Ephraim was a very handsome man, however admitting it meant defeat, he was aware of that.

\- And I'm better in bed-, was the last thing he said before starting to walk away. If that idiot wanted to spend all day looking at their posters, fine; he had better things to do.

* * *

He shouldn't have been surprised when Ephraim woke him up in the middle of the night.

He had found an abandoned house, near the gates, and he had thought that since its owner was nowhere to be found he couldn't mind if he used it as a shelter for the night.

He didn't know how the other had managed to find him but he was actually relieved to see him after they got separated. Of course he would never admit that.

On the other hand Ephraim hadn't lost any time and he started kissing him, touching him, undressing him. He was being even rougher than usual, not that Innes minded.

\- Is this the reason you returned?-, he joked in order to hide how that behaviour was making him crazy.

\- I'll show you that I am the one who is better in bed-, Ephraim said, without stopping kissing his neck, - and that I deserve an higher bounty than yours-, he added, encircling the other's sides and making him closer.

Innes chuckled, hearing that.

\- Don't think I'll make things easier for you-, he said before cupping Ephraim's face and drawing him closer for a kiss.

That was going to be an incredible night.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** hello folks, thanks for reading this, I hope you like it!

I had promised, after writing an angst fanfiction about them, that I would have written something happier for Innes and Ephraim and here I am now! I took inspiration from this prompt by the tumblr page otpprompts: "Imagine your OTP being criminals and seeing their wanted posters. Person A takes pride in how high their bounty is, while Person B is upset because their's is much lower than Person A". After reading this I couldn't not think about them.

At first I wanted to make Ephraim's bounty the higher one but then I thought that it was too obvious so I opted for Innes' one. I've also this headcanon where Innes is a shortie, so that's why I made Ephraim taller than him, even if when don't know their real heights. **-Feeldespair**


End file.
